<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in which v is starving for affection by gayratts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951986">in which v is starving for affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayratts/pseuds/gayratts'>gayratts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Needles, Pre-Relationship, Short &amp; Sweet, Trans Male Character, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), johnny is sweet in this bc i said so, probably, this is silly :) i’m silly and i’m having fun, trans author, v is touch starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayratts/pseuds/gayratts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>johnny wants to learn how v does his testosterone shots. v realizes he needs more affection in his life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in which v is starving for affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please be aware that this fic is abt needles and injections so if that makes you uncomfortable i’d recommend avoiding this! i tried to be as vague/non-descriptive as possible but there’s only so much i can do in that area, yknow?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And then you just push the plunger on the syringe and - yeah, that’s it”, V instructs Johnny on how to do the shot. He felt the needle puncture the skin of his thigh briefly before it was over, and he quickly rubbed the injection site with an alcohol wipe.</p><p>For some reason, Johnny was very interested in how V did his shots. He’d never seen someone choose to do it this way before, considering that there were other ways to administer the hormones nowadays. When asked on why he chose to go with the syringes and needles, V explained that the patches made his skin itchy, the gel had a texture to it that he didn’t particularly care for, and the thought of an implant freaked him out more than the needles did.</p><p>V thought it was sweet that Johnny wanted to learn. “Character development”, he called it. Johnny hadn’t said anything back when he first made that comment, choosing to ignore it, which only confirmed V’s statement further. Sometimes V would smile triumphantly at himself for that little moment.</p><p>As V put the needle into his sharps bin for disposal and threw out the wipe in the trash can, he saw Johnny’s head of black hair move closer to his thigh. V placed his palm on Johnny’s forehead to keep him from getting closer to the injection site.</p><p>“Whatcha doin’, rockerboy?”, V questioned, questioning the action. He wasn’t scared Johnny would do anything to him, thankfully they had moved past that suspicion of each other, but he was a little confused at what Johnny was trying to do. Johnny grabbed his wrist and took the younger’s palm off of his forehead before looking up at him.</p><p>“Calm down, sheesh. Just thought ya might like a little kiss where the shot was. Seem like the type of guy to like that kinda thing.”</p><p>V felt his whole face heat up at that. He hated how Johnny even knew something like that about him, something he never told anyone. V was a sucker for soft and sweet gestures like that, especially since soft and sweet moments were something he was seriously lacking in his life. V had to look away from Johnny briefly to cool down for a second before looking back at him.</p><p>“Okay, okay, just let me put a bandaid on it. Gotta keep it clean and all that”, he told Johnny as he reached over for a bandaid. He peeled the papers off it and covered it over the tiny red dot where the needle had gone in and looked back to Johnny, who had been watching V work intently.</p><p>“Okay, go ahead”, the younger whispered shakily. <i>Damn</i>, he thought, <i>I need to start hugging my friends more if I’m gonna be this fucked up every time something like this happens.</i></p><p>And with that, Johnny pressed a quick peck to the bandaid and leaned back to look at the spot the shot had been done.</p><p>He looked back up to V and saw the younger with a bewildered, but dreamy, look in his eyes, like Johnny had just told him the most romantic and fantastical thing he had ever heard. Johnny just stood back up, ruffled V’s hair (which only got his hand lightly swatted at), and went to go sit on the couch and light a smoke.</p><p><i>It can not be healthy to be this touch starved</i>, V thought to himself, hoping that Johnny wasn’t snooping around in his thoughts at the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr @/ gengarrrr !! :) (im trying to get the more G/T rated ideas crossed out of my notes app before moving to the E/M ones hehehe)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>